


into the fog

by killmycharacters1by1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmycharacters1by1/pseuds/killmycharacters1by1
Summary: Daniel Howell has always been a dreamer. All his life, his overactive imagination gifted him with boundless creativity and artistic inspiration. But his dreams are about to turn into nightmares. Visions of fog plague his dreams and fill his waking moments. As they take over more and more of his mind, Dan must set off on a trip to find what's been haunting him and to free himself from it. But a strange travelling artist he meets along the way may just change his priorities.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 5





	into the fog

**Author's Note:**

> i know i work on way too many fics, but i'm extra-proud of this one. as usual, it's from dan's point of view ! i may add in some phil later, but i'll mostly focus on dan here. this story is a bit of a horror story, but also a road trip. i had a lot of fun writing and i can't wait to share the world in my mind with you. almost all of the other characters are original as well ! i hope you enjoy my fic, and that the fog doesn't swallow you whole. 
> 
> more coming soon !
> 
> \- v
> 
> also thank you so much to kay (@kiwiidnp) for helping me with all of this, this fic is dedicated to you. you're my actual gay person !

_Smoke. White, dense, and everywhere. It was all Dan could see. The sheer greatness of it made his mind go numb. He sluggishly registered trees. Damp ground. Stars. He was in a forest. A thick, never-ending cloud of fog rolled towards him. Cold and unforgiving, the sight of the cloud gifted Dan with a shock of bone-chilling cold. Mesmerized, he stared at the ruthless white veil- and at the dark figure strolling into its depths._

Dan woke from his trance, spluttering and shaking. His body had remained in bed, but his mind had been flung far across the reaches of the earth. Like a lifeless husk, he remained motionless long after he awoke. He was not sure what exactly he had just seen.  
It was just so _real_. Dan had felt soil under his fingers. He had heard the sound of the birds chirping and had felt the cold air on his skin. This wasn't a dream. It was more than that.  
But he knew it was impossible. A person couldn't just drop out of reality and into another one! He guessed that he had blacked out. He checked his phone and sighed with relief when he saw the number on the clock. It was 6:13 AM.  
_I was just asleep,_ he told himself. _Just asleep. Nothing happened._  
Shaking his head, Dan dragged himself out of bed and to the rain-streaked window. The sun had just begun to rise, and the golden glow it cast over the streets of London was unmatched by anything. Resting his chin in his hands, he took in the blinding ball of light as it rose over the horizon, awakening the city and its people. The day had officially begun. 

\-------

Photos had always been Dan's escape. Some people used photography to capture memories, but Dan used them to express who he was. The world seemed so much better through the lens of a camera. Even if that lens is broken.  
He had begun by borrowing his parents' polaroid camera. Bringing it out with his friends. Taking pictures of them. Eventually, he became the designated family photographer. When they went on vacation, Dan could be counted on to take all of the photos. In year 7, he became genuinely devoted to this hobby. Dan had seen a poster for the school yearbook and decided to join. As a photographer, he required a camera with him at all times. His parents had shrugged and finally given him custody of the camera. After that, Dan ran wild. He brought his camera with him everywhere, and it became his prized possession. Dan had gone through many cameras in his lifetime. But he would always hold polaroid cameras close to his heart. And so it was a polaroid camera Dan used for his photography. Including the project he was pursuing at this very moment.  
_Click!_ The camera shutter sounded once more as Dan snapped a photo of Onyx strolling in front of him.  
"What's the point of this?" they asked, turning towards Dan. He gave them a starry-eyed grin. "To capture the essence of a typical London citizen. To show what it's like in your eyes. To transmit your view of the world to-" He was quickly cut off by Onyx's annoyed glare.  
"Okay, Ansel Adams. Is this going to be your next _project?_ " they asked, with a teasingly icy voice.  
Everyone around him knew that he could procrastinate for ages. But they also knew that once he got a project in the works, he was done. The gears in his brain would not stop turning until it was complete. As a freelance photographer, Dan would sometimes turn his attention to other works, such as for photoshoots or events. But his passion always lay in his projects. Those that he used to make an artistic statement. To share his view of the world.  
But right now, Dan was stuck. He was desperately trying to figure out what his next project would be. His current pursuit did not excite him. It did not fill him with vibrant stars. It lacked the very essence of _life_ that made his work so special.  
Onyx cut in, interrupting his swirl of thoughts. "Dan? You good?" Dan looked up from the ground and laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... lost in my thoughts."  
"Well, I liked it when you were taking photos of me." Onyx, a natural model, posed in an exaggerated stance. "Take another." Dan laughed and snapped another photo of his irritatingly loveable best friend. He pulled out the picture and held it out to Onyx.  
"Is that good enough for you?" he asked, rolling his eyes. They clapped their hands together.  
"Perfect! Now, we need to hurry. Lola and Aamir are waiting for us at the pub!"

\-------

Dan turned the key in the door of his apartment. He hung his jacket on a peg and slunk down into his chair. Dan had expected to enjoy coming home to an empty house, but in reality, it was quite lonely. Onyx had been his roommate before, but they had recently moved in with their partner. The apartment had been left to Dan and his thoughts.  
Dan felt abnormally exhausted that night. It was only 23:11. Most nights, he went to bed at around 2:00-3:00. But tonight, something was different. He felt... drained. Devoid of any and all energy. He decided he'd turn in for the night. Fully clothed, he stumbled off to bed. Dan could barely see his hands in front of his face. He hit the lights and immediately drifted to sleep.

_Smoke. Again. Dan woke up on the damp ground of a forest, bewildered and groggy. He rubbed his eyes and quickly recoiled when he realized what he was doing. "I-I guess This is a lucid dream," he said. His hands flew over his mouth. How could he speak? This hadn't happened to him since he was what, twelve years old? And even then, he hadn't remembered his dreams being this real. He could smell, touch, and even taste. Dan felt a cold breeze on his skin and immediately remembered what happened in this so-called "dream." He saw the fog approaching him and knew enough to run the other way. His feet pounded against the ground, carrying Dan as far away from the mist as they could. Oddly, he did not feel exhaustion after running. If he felt any pain, it was blocked by the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He ran with all his might until it was too late. Dan turned around- and was encased by the thick fog._


End file.
